mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koakuma
250px}} Koakuma is a minor character from Touhou Project, first appearing as the stage 4 Mid-boss of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. What is known is that she's seen around the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by Som and Shiroto. There's also another version made by Sanae63 which uses a different combo system that derives from the game, Clayfighter 63 1/3 that also makes her a 6 button character. She is, as well, a striker of Seravy's Patchouli Knowledge. Som's Koakuma Koakuma s gameplay is similar to IAMP, SWR, and UNL games. She has features like spellcards. This version was unavailble until Mugenfan got the link from Sonictails980 . 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt Shiroto's Koakuma This version is very different from Som's Koakuma because its gameplay is similar to King Of Fighters character. This character is slightly overpowered. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt Sanae63's Version (Clone Koa) This Koakuma has an entirely different system than the other two, as she plays more like a Clayfighter 63 1/3 styled character, she is somewhat completed at the moment, lacking features such as Claytalities and a voice. She has been turned into a 6 button character and relies more in melee attacks, another feature that she has is that she has items at her disposal she can collect. Such as stars (collect 10 for an extra "life"), Life Balloons (Colored as Red, Green and Blue, giving 1, 2, and 3 "lives" each respectively), letters K, O, N, G; which if all are collected, she's granted an extra "life"; and the anti-powerup, the "Glitch" Balloon, which substracts 1 "life". Such lives can be used for using one of her moves which restores 200 Life Points. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Blunt Object - barrel variant will roll on the ground until it makes contact with the opponent (or unless it has blown up already). Both the chest and the barrel release prizes ''Swerving Sword - Aerial Aura - Devilish Dash - [ ] 'Hypers' Triple Aura - (uses 1000 power) Continum Charge - (uses 1000 power) Lightning Look-out - (uses 1000 power) FOE Heave - (uses 2000 power) Eternal Heart Failure - (uses 2000 power) Live-Alive - (life must be less than or equal to 800) (must have at least one "life") (uses 3000 power) Insane Combo - + or (uses 1000 power) (opponent's life must be less than 150 and character's life amount) Palette Gallery Videos Video:Touhou MUGEN - Koakuma Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:W.I.P CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:HumanoidsCategory:StrikersCategory:Edited CharactersCategory:Claw UsersCategory:DemonsCategory:Species Characters